


Paris Getaway

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [29]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hotel Sex, Making Love, Morning Sex, Paris - Freeform, Rewrite, Vacation, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon and Hope are in Paris, after graduating high school.See into their bedroom on one of their mornings.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Kudos: 2





	Paris Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_O_U_G_E](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_O_U_G_E/gifts).



> Rewrite of ‘Our Paris Getaway’

“Come back to bed.” Landon whispered as Hope looked out on the Seine River from the view of their studio/hotel they had rented for two weeks as a graduation getaway.

So far they had visited the various museums around the city and of course, the Eiffel Tower where they shared a kiss photographed by a helpful nearby fellow tourist. A selfie was taken on the steps of the Louvre as he held her and she kissed his check. These were sure to decorate their loft they had gotten together for college.

And of course, every night they exhausted themselves making love.

“Seriously, baby. Come back to bed.” He whispered as Hope sat back down.

The past couple days had been amazing and they had made lots of memories together. As an artist, she had always wanted to visit Paris.

She kissed him passionately and softly as their mouths met, in a familiar union as their mouths opened and their tongues danced. Soon, she felt her legs being bought around him by his hands as her naked body gazed his morning wood though the sheets. Both of them moaned.

“Jesus Christ, Hope...” he moaned as she left her spot on top of him to burrow herself back into the sheets.

He kissed her even more fiercely as he bought her close to him.

Soon she was being raised to on top of him as his legs stretched out and her legs went around him. His head burrowed itself in her chest as they moved softly together, his morning wood rocking in and out of her as he kissed her nipples and the rest of her breasts. This caused her to sigh and softly moan as their bodies moved. Their bodies close, their mouths letting out pants, and their pleasure rising, they kept together, his hands gripping her hips in a soft, gentle grip.

One of his hands slipped from her hips to play with her clit as they moved together.

“Shit, Hope.” He moaned as he grew ever closer to his release, his head escaping from her breasts to gaze upon her face, her own arousal evident therein.

She responded by grasping softly at his curls as they moved together in a beautiful dance of their lower halves. Moans rose in tone and volume as the thrusts rose in pace.

Soon, it was less of a thrust and more of a jerk, as Landon let himself go inside her heat, filling her with his seed. Hope soon followed with her own release, helped on by Landon’s skillful fingers. She particularly fell down onto Landon’s chest, as her orgasm hit her, the pleasure too great and too much for her to handle.

Soon, they were covered in sweat and he was still inside her.

“Shit. Are you sure this isn’t a dream?Because, Hope, I can’t believe you let me be like this with you, that someone like you would want someone like me.” He whispered

“Not a dream. I can’t believe I get to be with you either.” She whispered back.

“Believe it, my wolf. Because like I told you, you’re stuck with me.” He stated, kissing the top of her forehead softly as she snuggled into his chest, his member still sheathed inside her.

She giggled.

“So are you, my phoenix. Always and forever.” She whispered.

“Always and forever.” He whispered before softly kissing her.

She started to move, trying unsheathe his member from her heat but she was stopped with a passionate and needy kiss.

“No, baby, I want to make love to you again.” He whispered

“At this rate, we’ll never leave this bed today, babe.” She stated

He chuckled.

“Would that be such a bad thing?” He asked.

“The most romantic and beautiful city in the world for us to explore and all you want to do is stay in bed and make love to me?” She replied.

“Absolutely.” He said before kissing her again and bringing her back onto the bed as he got on top of her.

“At least for today, naughty wolf.” He whispered before softly kissing her.


End file.
